Interval
by asthmatichufflepuff
Summary: The Golden Trio hadn't thought that running away from three Snatchers would involve getting rescued by two odd beings by the name of: Allen and Kanda. Oneshot. Post!HolyWar. #7 of 50 Oneshots Project.


"But no-o-o," Ron complained, "you just had to use You-Know-Who's name!" He dashed through the forest, Harry and Hermione right beside him.

After visiting the small Wizarding community of Lower Keine at Hermione's suggestion that one of the Horcruxes might possibly be located there, Harry had accidentally let slip the Dark Lord's name as they discussed other possible locations.

The taboo on the name had, unfortunately, led three Snatchers to their location.

(It was a shame that none of them seemed to be half troll.)

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry, alright!?" Harry roared for the umpteenth time. "There's nothing to do about it for now!"

Then he ducked, a bolt of red light missing his head just narrowly.

"You should be glad that none of them are actual official Death Eaters with the Dark Mark, or You-Know-Who would be flying after us -" Hermione was cut off as she passed under a low, hanging branch and dodged a hex of some sort.

"Fat load of comfort that gives me!" Ron hollered in reply, as they hurried deeper into the forest in the hopes of losing their pursuers in the thick foliage. "Yeah, I think I feel better already!"

"They're still Death Eaters, however you look at it; can't you Disapparate us, Hermione?" Harry yelled desperately.

"They've put up some sort of Anti-Apparition charm!" She answered. "E-Expulso!" Hermione aimed a spell, and a rock exploded behind them, slowing down the Snatchers.

"Come on!" Harry led the way, and he raced through the forest with his friends on his heels -

Then he skidded to a complete stop, and behind him, Ron and Hermione managed to slow down enough so that they only bumped into him gently.

In the clearing before them, were two extremely contrasting people: one looking rather angry, the other beaming and - erm, sparkling?

The older-looking one, about eighteen and Asian, had black hair tied in a ponytail and seemed as though he would separate anyone who crossed him into several pieces. That, of course, judging by the twitching hand resting on the hilt of the Japanese sword resting by his side.

The younger's appearance was rather shocking - silvery-white hair and a jagged crimson scar. He had a mischievous beam plastered onto his childish face and was most likely in the process of annoying his companion to death.

The two were both dressed in the same odd Muggle uniform, and with a stunned jolt Harry realized that one hand of the whitette was completely pitch black.

Instead of asking why the hell do you have a hand that looks suspiciously like Dumbledore's, Harry shouted, "Hey!" as he, Hermione, and Ron drew closer. "RUN!"

Yet as the trio raced past the strangers, Harry feeling quite guilty about leading Snatchers right to them, they found themselves slowing as they realized as a whole that neither the childish nor the irritated one was budging a single inch.

The Death Eaters came into view, heading straight towards the clearing.

The smaller stranger stepped forward. "Are those people I see giving you trouble?" Each word was enunciated carefully and clearly, sounding strangely musical. Harry's gaze was drawn, not to his hair or his striking scar, but his piercing blue-gray eyes.

"Wha - I -" He sputtered. "Y-you have to get away!" That was all he managed to get out before the Death Eaters came to a halt at the edge of the clearing, sneering nastily.

"Not a bright one, are you, Potter?" The one who looked the stupidest grinned. There was a greedy, longing look in his eyes.

Part of Harry wanted to keep running - but they couldn't just leave those innocent bystanders to fend for themselves, could they?

"Weee don't neeed the bloood traaaitor or theee mudbloood," the second droned, twirling his jagged wand sleepily. "But I aaam suuure that weeee will beeee rewardeeed greaaatly for Potteeeer."

"Who are the party crashers, eh?" The last one was practically drooling at the thought of the riches he would receive. Then his grinned turned rather lecherous. "Ah, that little white-haired one looks like a beauty, eh?"

For the first time, the dark-haired man spoke up, unsheathing his sword silently and striding forward. "You will not lay a hand on Allen. Tch."

The albino - 'Allen' - stepped forward as well. "Don't take all the fun for yourself, Kanda, you mood-killer."

Everyone stared at the two.

And then,

_The tiny one fucking grabbed his left arm with his right hand and pulled it out so that it fucking transformed into a fucking big-ass broadsword and shit -_

"The hell!?" One of the Death Eaters exclaimed, backing up.

_\- and then a fucking glowing cape and mask appeared out of fucking nowhere and settled down on the smaller stranger's damn tiny torso - _

"Besides, Yuu," Allen purred, "last time it was your turn. Now, I think, is mine."

"...Uh, you're joking, right?" Ron spoke up, then turned around to face everyone else. "They're joking, right?"

"The sprout and I do not joke very often," Kanda deadpanned, shaking his head ever-so-sassily.

Allen stared at the Snatchers, a dangerously playful glint in his eye. "As Bakanda-chan so helpfully stated, I am not joking, and I ask that you please leave Mr. Potter and his friends alone. Leave this place while you're at it, too."

"H-how do you know my name -" Harry burst out, utterly having no idea what was going on.

"He mentioned it," Allen replied bluntly, pointing at the correct Death Eater before leaping up in midair and bringing his broadsword down upon the Snatcher's body. "I ask that you do not ask any more questions until this trash is disposed of."

There was a splatter, and then the Snatcher had collapsed and started twitching on the floor, a gaping hole where his stomach should have been.

"I suppose Innocence can too hurt humans," Allen murmured, "or maybe just wizards in particular?"

Death Eater #2 then aimed his wand towards Allen, not at all fazed by his comrade, who was bleeding out on the floor. "Avada kedavra."

"NO!" Hermione shrieked as the green bolt streaked towards the whittete.

The teen twitched the gloved hand grasping the broadsword (which was now dyed crimson at the edges), and suddenly strange lines of a white substance shot out from his cloak and deflected the Killing Curse. He then frowned at the material as if he could see something the others could not. Harry could've sworn he heard Allen mutter, "It's staining, like Dark Matter."

"But that's not - not - supposed to be possible," Ron breathed disbelievingly.

"I thought I asked you to leave," and there was a hard, steely edge to the silvery-haired teen's voice that labeled him as someone not to be messed with.

Kanda padded towards the stunned remaining two Snatchers grumpily, his katana glinting, "Mugen, Activate: Hellfire Insects." A swarm of misshaped, oversized mosquitos flashed into view and attacked.

Some sort of wandless magic? Illusions?! Hermione's brain was working overtime.

Harry winced, paled and looked away at the sight of one of the Snatchers being literally consumed by the creepy bugs. Ron put a hand over his own mouth, retching and gagging emptily.

No matter what sort of spell the Death Eaters shot, they were absorbed into the insects - and losing all hope at the sight of the other one dying, the final, remaining (perverted) Snatcher dropped his wand and backed up, visibly trembling.

"He was my prey, Kanda," Allen complained, and with a deft flick of the wrist opened some sort of glowing portal that sucked the last Death Eater in. "I'm keeping that one to play with later. No arguments."

The Golden Trio gaped in awe, before their brain processed the events fully.

Allen and Kanda were bombarded with questions -

"What the hell was that!?" (Harry.)

"Who are you, really!?" (Hermione.)

"How'd you deflect a Killing Curse?! Only Harry's ever done that before!" (Ron, duh.)

Kanda scowled deeply, reaching for Mugen, which he had just sheathed moments ago.

Allen beamed innocently and nudged a corpse with his toe. "Dumbledore sent us here."

Kanda added, "Old man should have done it sooner. It's been a fucking hundred years or so since the Holy War was finished -"

Allen interrupted, "- and basically, we were bored and said yes."

...

_"Eeeeeeehhhh!?"_

/\/\/\

**A/N: Aaaaand cut. Please report grammar, spelling, and/or punctuation mistakes. (all my stories are unbeta'd lol)**


End file.
